The present invention relates to a device placed on the neck of a container containing a product intended to be used by means of an extraction system on the neck of the container, enabling mechanical recognition of the system and the neck and thus the product in order to avoid incorrect handling and particularly concerns a foolproofing device for a container such as a container intended for medical use.
One can find products intended for pharmaceutical, medical or other uses which are similar in their applications but differ in their composition. They are contained in identical containers, and only the information on the label affixed on the container enables one to tell them apart. In the case of anesthetic products used with a gravity-feed perfusion system, the container, with its cap removed, is placed in a high position, the opening being directed downward. The system, connected to a tube, is thus screwed directly onto the threaded neck of the container or onto a threaded sleeve placed on the neck of the container, in place of the cap, by means of a connector, so that the product flows from the container toward the patient to be treated by means of the tube. The visual check performed by the person setting up the perfusion system is the only measure that guarantees the correct use of the product.
In order to avoid incorrect handling attributable to human error, a foolproofing device exists in the form of a cylindrical ring which attaches to the neck of the container underneath the threads and designed to receive the container""s cap. Along its circumference, the ring features identically shaped pins. There are at least two pins which are separated by an angular distance that varies according to the foolproofing device type. Two foolproofing devices are thus differentiated by the angle between the two pins. In this manner, there are as many foolproofing devices as there are products to be differentiated. The foolproofing device fits freely around the neck of the container so that it can rotate freely around the neck so as not to inhibit the perfusion system connector which screws onto the neck of the container.
The perfusion system is also equipped with a foolproofing device consisting of a female part designed to fit in its male counterpart placed on the container. In this manner, each perfusion system can be fitted with only one type of product. Correct product usage is thus guaranteed by xe2x80x9cmechanicalxe2x80x9d recognition since this system only allows one type of container, and thereby one specific product, to be used for a given perfusion system.
The installation of the foolproofing device on the container is generally ensured by the company which fills the containers. This operation, which consists in fitting a specific part onto the neck of the container, represents an additional operation when the container is filled with the product. Furthermore, the foolproofing device turns freely around the neck when installed and thus its position is the same, whether or not the container has already been used. Thus, if the container is not fully emptied the first time it is used, it can be employed a second time without proof that it has already been used.
This is why the main purpose of the invention is to provide a foolproofing device which adapts onto the neck of a container and enables differentiation of the products contained in the container during their use by means of an extraction system, and which is integral with a threaded support such as a sleeve on the neck of the container, and thus placed on the neck at the same time as the sleeve.
Another purpose of the invention is to provide a foolproofing device integral with the container""s sleeve such that the placement of the connector of the extraction system designed to remove the product from the container requires that the foolproofing device be first removed from the sleeve in order to guarantee the initial use of the container on its extraction system.
The object of the invention is thus a foolproofing device equipped with pins placed around the neck of a container, the container containing a product for pharmaceutical, medical or other use intended to be used by an extraction system screwed onto a threaded support which may be the neck of the container itself or a sleeve placed on the neck of the container, the screwing and thus the use of the product by the extraction system being possible only if the notches of the extraction system coincide with the pins of the foolproofing device.
According to a main characteristic of the invention, the foolproofing device is integral with the threaded support of the container owing to connecting parts between the foolproofing device and the threaded support, the connecting parts being broken when the extraction system coinciding with the foolproofing device is screwed onto the threaded support of the container.
According to an embodiment of the invention which is particularly advantageous, the container contains an anesthetic product and specifically a veterinary anesthetic product and the extraction system for the product contained in the container is a gravity-feed perfusion system.